There is an ever-increasing interest in making electronic devices physically smaller. Consequently, electrical components become more compact as technologies improve. However, advances in technology bring about additional problems. One problem involves constraining subcomponent layers in capacitors.
For example, capacitors with stacked layers require physical management in processing and in use so that the stack does not become misaligned. Layers are small, and vulnerable to bending or breaking. Improved methods of physical management should improve the stability of a selected arrangement of subcomponents in production and use, and should protect the components from damage. The systems used to constrain the multiple layers should be efficient, and readily adapted for manufacturing. Of further benefit would be a solution which could electrically isolate the stacked subcomponents from adjacent components or subcomponents.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus of constraining capacitor stack layers efficiently, so they are protected from damage and are electrically isolated from objects adjacent the capacitor stack.